futariwapurikyuafandomcom-20200215-history
Yumegawa Mikoto
Yumegawa Mikoto appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run an Aquarium and a Flower Shop which she often helps in with her sister,Yumegawa Erika. Her alter ego is Cure Aquos (キュア 水和, Kyua Akuos). Mikoto has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the Hyper-actived and positive Tatsuno Malm, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Mikoto shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Autumn Leave Shop is selling. Mikoto has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Erika. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Erika were little, she found Erika crying and comforted her. Erika did the same too, when Mikoto was scared. Yumegawa Mikoto (夢宇治 マイルの子に, Yumegawa Mikoto)/ Cure Aquos (キュア 水和, Kyua Akuos) *'Season': GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! *'Age': 15 *'Eye Color': **Navy Blue (Mikoto) **Light Blue (Cure Aquos) *'Hair Color': **Green (Mikoto) **Light Blue (Cure Aquos) *'Homeplace': Osaka, Japan *'Relatives': Yumegawa Saeta (aunt), Yumegawa Erika (little sister)\ *'First Episode': GGHPC01 *'Alter Ego': Cure Aquos *'Theme Color': Light Blue History Meeting the Cures Best Friends Cure Aquos "The Heart that stream by the water, Cure Aquos!" 水の心、そのストリーム, キュア 水和! "mizu no kokoro, sono sutori^mu, Kyua akuos!" Cure Aquos (キュア 水和, Kyua akuos) is the cure Mikoto transform into. Her powers is able to control water and sea creatures, in her phoenix form she can use weather-based attacks, it also says she able to use star-based attack in her cure glitter form after absorbing Amulet's Diamond powers. Although not only use simple attacks, she can use Blue Wave Shower a special attack that often use. She can use alone with Aquos Charm she can use Blue Wave Purify also with Cure Flame and her Flame Charm, they can use Sky Hearty Adagio. Her simple attacks are: Aquos Sharp Attack '(水和 シャープ アタック, ''Akuos Sha^pu A^takku): Cure Aquos making a water as a blade and shoot them at the enemy. 'Aquos Whirlpool '(水和 渦巻, Akuos Whirupulu): Cure Aquos draws a circle of waterdrops before shoot at the enemy. '''Aquos Vortex (水和 渦動, Akuos Vorutex): Cure Aquos hand glows blue then shoot at the enemy with a giant whirlpool. Aquos Surf (水和 サーフ, Akuos Sa^fu): Cure Aquos attacks the enemy with her legs and knocks down the enemy. Aquos Saber Blade (水和 サーベル ブレード, Akuos Sa^beru Bure^do): Cure Aquos forms a spade with her hands then a waterdrop circles then shoot a bubble like a spade-shaped then stabs the enemy. She can also do combination attacks with Cure Spring: Dragon's Blooms '(ドラゴン ブルーム, Doragonsu Buru^mu): Cure Aquos and Cure Spring holds hand together and form a sharmcock shape in the middle and burst to the enemy with a dragon's shape. Sky Aquos Relationship 'Tatsuno Malm: Although she is senior than her she seemly interested at her before she becomes a pretty cure. They also get a close bond after using "Sky Hearty Adagio" which Cure Phoenix gave Advice to them. Tachikawa Mio: Mikoto knows her name because she is popular at winning 7 times at making Vase. Mikoto gots interested at her after transform into Cure Air. Yumegawa Erika: Mikoto very nosy at her little sister because her hyper-actived attitude, after she transform into a Negatians she becomes sad and then later purifies her negatians and become very close bond. Trivia *She is the second cure to not have it Feeling Jewel turn into a Negatians the first one is Tatsuno Malm. *She is the first cure to have a special attack the secon one is Yumegawa Erika. *According to Karen, her hobby is collecting stamps and saving wild animals. Category:Cures Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Characters